Four elements one demon: secret in the core
by homeschooled tomboy
Summary: The children on Zero have risen as thier parents forgot them they are on a journy to find what their lives as children once was


Four elements one demon:

Secret In the core

Introduction

There stood on the cliff at full moon waiting for her one true love was kirara with her long hair white as the snow and her red lips as red as a rose and her skin as pale as the moon.

She was at the height 5.5 and she wore a purple velvet cloak over her long green dress with a v dip in the back.

As she waited for Zero she thought then she saw him Zero with his black hair to his shoulders in a small pony tail with a loose pirate shirt he stood at the height of 7 ft.

When he got closer to her "Are you sure you want to do this" he asked as he held her in his arms and kissed her "as sure as I will ever be" she said as she kissed him again.

(15 years later)

"Darling do you think that 5 kids will be enough" she asked as she held calypso in her arms

"Yes I think five kids will be plenty" he said as he walks in with one kid on each leg he tried to shake off Emily from his leg then Firen ran into the room

"mamma look look I tied up Rocco!" she said jumping up and down "you untie him right now young la.." she stopped at that exact moment " long time no see hasn't it" said the woman holding Firen in her arms she wore a red leather from head to toe and a dagger on her side.

"What do you want you demon" said zero as he walked in the room

"Oh don't be like that I just came here to collect my payment" she said as she stroked Firen's hair

"What payment you snake" he said as he took Firen from her arms "you know I do have a name and it's Cara. And do not tell me that you forgot already" she said as she put her hands on her hips "You know you too get to run away and live happily ever after. But since I see you have children here's the deal your children are mine and you can see them but" she said as she picked up Sidis

"They will be the kings and queens of the earth ok and this one young calypso will be the empress on them all" she said.

Just as Zero and Kirara were going to say no Cara froze them. "That's what I thought" said Cara as she disappeared

Then as they unfroze they looked at each other for a while then

Zero said to Kirara "who are you"

Chapter one

The Elements

There sitting on a rock covered in kelp "aww I'm so tired" said Emily at the age of 20.

She had a long aqua green hair with sea blue eyes and wore a long seaweed dress with a two short daggers at her side she was at the height 6.5 she was given the element water she was the eldest of the four children of elements.

Suddenly a dolphin came with a letter that said:

In the East Wood lived Sidis with her long brown hair with green streaks that flowed down to her hips she had blue flowers in her hair that look like burettes with her amber eyes.

She was given the element earth which one of the strongest element.

She wore long brown pants with a white top that said "I love boys who recycle" she was at the height of 6.9 and at her side was a magical sword that looked like a dagger but when pulled out it extended taller then the trees themselves yet as heavy as It was she can hold it with only one hand.

Then on her lap was a squirrel with a letter in its mouth. She got the exact same letter as Emily but when she read it she got a bad feeling in her the pit of her stomach.

There in a very hot volcano lying on a lava bed was Firen mistress of fire with her long red hair and her deep green eyes she wore a red satin gown that went to her knees and looked like it was engulfing her in flames. She had two guns tied to her thighs. A salamander crawled to her with an envelope that contained the urgent letter from Cara.

Sleeping on a fluffy cloud was Rocco he had tattoos that covered his chest. Right now he had a sleeveless shirt and brown cargo pants. He had the element air. He had clear eyes but he wore blue contacts. He had black short shaggy hair with blue frosted tips he was at the height 5.5 when he woke there next to him was a note when he read it he took off immediately.

At the old oak tree by west wood forest were the four children waiting for Cara. Then out of nowhere she appeared though the mist of dark she wore a long red cloak with lava rock clasp over lava red dress.

"Oh what no hug" Cara said as she opened her arms Emily came up to her and gave her a great big bear hug like was five

"I missed you so much" said Emily as she hugged tighter "A...Little... to tight" said Cara trying to breath "sorry" Emily said as she let go.

"So what did you call us here for" Sidis said leaning agents a tree

"I just wanted to see you" said Cara bating her eyes "no you didn't you never want to see me" said Sidis as she said as she gave Cara an Evil glare

"Oh fine I need you to fined someone it's all in this letter" she said as she pulled out a red envelope then she disappeared.

"Geez what is with her and red it's like she is red" said Sidis

"I kinda like her" said Firen "that's cause red is your favorite color" said Sidis as she went to grab the envelope that sat on the ground.

"Ouch!" yelled Sidis grabbing her hand Emily took some water from her canteen and put it on Sidis hand like medicine "What the heck" Sidis said looking at the envelope.

"Lava letter" said Firen as she played cards with Rocco

"And what's that" said Emily healing Sidis hand

"A letter made from lava" Said Rocco picking up a card from the deck

Firen stood up and picked up the letter and open it she fell silent

"What is it" said Sidis She looked at the note then she gasped.

Chapter 2

Sister?

"What on earth dose she mean sister" said Rocco pacing back and forth?

"Now just calm down" said Sidis pinning Rocco to the tree

"How can I be calm!" Rocco said trying to struggle out

"It's just another sister." said Sidis letting him go

"That's the problem it's a girl." cried Rocco

"So what" said Firen "it's a girl, she might be a tomboy"

"Ok ok so where do we go to find her any way" Rocco said

Emily looked at the letter walked a few step then stopped "right here" she announced

"What do you mean?" Rocco asked "is she invisible"

"No she is in the core of the earth right under us." Emily said.

"Well we are never going to get any work done if we just sit around" Rocco said as he made a wind shovel Sidis took the shovel looked at it for a moment then smacked it over Rocco's head

"Ouch, what was that for" Rocco said rubbing his head

"For being so stupid" Sidis said throwing the shovel "I mean we could just ask Firen" Sidis said sitting next to Firen and put her arm on Firen's shoulder. Firen looked up from her book "what" she asked clueless.

There in the middle of night around a camp fire was Firen she chanted "alyus alyus" she continued then out of nowhere a blast of hot lava then after the blast there was deep dark hole Emily looked in.

"I am so not going in there" Emily wined

"Oh why not" Sidis teased jumping in. Firen shrugged and jumped in after her Rocco patted Emily on the shoulder then jumped the deep dark hole Emily was all alone. Finely after a few minuets Emily jumped in the hole she screamed half the way down then she found it very comfortable then before she knew it she was asleep.

She woke up with a young woman standing over her she had long black hair with white streaks her eyes were completely white Emily thought she was blind when Emily sat up she notice that the young girl was wearing a black tang top and a pair of jeans then she put in a pair of red eye contacts.

"Who are you" the young girl asked crossing her arms "Emily of the Pacific ocean" Emily answered "might I ask who you are" Emily asked "I am calypso" she answered starting to boil a pot of water.

"Wait you, you are calypso" Emily asked "yes" said calypso pouring two cups of tea "so if your Calypso then where are my brothers and sisters" Emily asked Calypso shrugged

"Tea" she asked "ok" Emily said "For the core of the earth it's very cold" Emily said taking a sip of her tea

"That's cause we are right underneath the Atlantic ocean I brought you here from where you fell underneath that big hole" calypso said sipping her tea "now that I think about it I saw three other people sleeping I thought you got capture by them." Calypso said putting her cup the sink

"No! Those where my sisters and brother!" Emily shouted

"I am sorry but I thought they were volcano hunters" Calypso said taking Emily's cup "the who" Emily asked

"There people who kidnap people and throw them in the lava pits to worship the lava god the call themselves volcano hunters" calypso said looking in a closet and taking out a bag

"What are you doing" Emily asked "packing" calypso said pulling out two silver suits "for what" Emily asked "it's my fault that you lost them and it will be my pleasure to help you find them" calypso said zipping up the bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Lets go" calypso said and they headed off.

Opening his eyes to see a small cage around him he saw Sidis sitting in the corner of the cage.

"Are you feeling ok" Sidis said putting her hand on his head with cool water on it "ya just very hot" Rocco said "Well what do you expect in the core of the earth" Sidis said Rocco laughed hysterically then the men in the back banged on the cage with poles

"Where is Firen" Rocco asked "I do not know they took her when she shot a lava ball at them"

"What do you think they will do to her" Rocco asked in a concerned voice "I do not know I do not know" Sidis answered.

"We have been walking for miles" Emily wined

"So what" Calypso said looking Emily in the eye

"Sooo I want a break" Emily said stopping

"NO!" Calypso shouted

"And why not" Emily demanded

"Because I did this from the bottom of my heart and I will turn back in an instant if you a snot nose kid is going to boss me around" Calypso shouted

"Oh" Emily said looking at her toes

"Well then…. Lets move on." Emily said picking up the back pack

"Well" Calypso sighed "is that all it took"

"What" Emily said looking at Calypso

"A little yelling to shut you up" Calypso said sarcastically

"Oh ha ha h..." Emily stopped suddenly she saw two men with big knives to their back

"What are we going to do" Emily asked then she notice she was talking to no one

"She ran of great just great" Emily pouted

"Look Rocco Emily is here" Sidis said shaking Rocco awake and it was true there he saw Emily being pushed into the cage

"Well well long time no see" Rocco teased

"oh ha ha" Emily said giving him a noogie

"Not the hair" Rocco screeched

"How did you survive" asked Sidis moving closer to Emily

"Well that's what I need to talk to you about" said Emily and she told them the whole story about calypso then out of the blue they saw Firen in a throne crying

"Why is she crying" asked Rocco

"You loony" Sidis said smacking him upside the head

"Because she is wearing a fire dress" announced Emily

"Keyword dress" repeated Sidis

"So did you tell calypso that she is" she said

"Tell me what" said calypso popping in front of the cage

"Whoa" screeched Sidis

"Who is the hotty" whispered Rocco to Emily

"This is calypso" said Emily then she felt calypso grab her and pull her out

"Enough introductions" calypso said pulling Emily out then Sidis then Rocco

"Wait what about Firen" said Emily

"Who" asked calypso

"Our fourth sister" Sidis said

"Oh ok where is she" asked calypso

"On the throne" said Rocco

"Ok wait here" said calypso

"I am guessing you did not tell her" said Sidis

"We can't, not yet at least" said Emily

"I like her" Rocco said

"What is she doing" asked Sidis

"Is that a bomb she is putting under Firen's chair" asked Rocco

"Oh god it is" said Sidis

"What is she thinking" said Emily

"Dose she k now we are immortal" asked Rocco

"No" said Emily

"Oh great, bombs away" Rocco said ducking he noticed he was in a cart being pulled by hellhounds and calypso in the front laughing her butt off and angry men chasing after them then after while the men tripped over a log

"We are almost there" calypso screamed

"Almost where" asked Rocco and before he knew it they were in complete darkness

"Welcome to my paradise" calypso said lighting a torch reveling a sparkling gems of all kinds they seemed to light as bright as the sun when the light of the flame, the cave went on for miles and miles

"Where do we sleep" asked Rocco then all of the sudden he saw that a camp fire was made and a tent was setup

"Am guessing there" said Sidis mocking Rocco as they went over to the camp site.

"I come here a lot so there is always a tent and sleeping bag here" said calypso poking at the fire with a stick.

"I am sorry I have to ask do you know someone name Cara." Asked calypso

"Yes" said Sidis with a discontented expression on her face

"That why we are here she wants to see you." Said Firen

"Well I am not going that's why I am here in the first place."

Said calypso as she got up and started packing her stuff.

"Where are you going" asked Rocco

"Home you know your way back to the hole you can get there I am not going to see Cara again" said Calypso as she left the cave

"What dose she means again?" thought Sidis

"I don't know" said Firen with a bothered look on her face.

When they woke the next morning without even knowing if it was morning they headed to leave when a dog showed up they knew what type of dog it was it was a hell hound it was dead though

They did not know how they could see it but it had a girl with it dropped the girl in front of them but she was strange she was small looked about there age but in human years she had blond hair with pink streaks she wore a black bear jacket and a mini skirt and had blue eyes with a mini skirt and big thick boots. When she opened her eyes a for a moment she thought she was a ghost but then she stood up and fell on to the ground she sighed then she grabbed the hand Rocco put out "why hello" she said " I am Brianna but my friends call me bri and you are" she said with a grin

"I am Rocco and this is Emily Sidis and Firen my sisters" said Rocco "nice to meet you Rocco Emily and Firen" then she looked at them "everything ok" she asked

"Well we came down here to get a friend and well she won't come back with us." Said Emily trying to smile

"With good reason too" mumbled Sidis then Firen stepped on her foot at that moment

"Hey" yelled Sidis

"Well are you talking about calypso" asked Bri

"Yes do you know her" asked Rocco

"Well I guess you could say that most of the time we just talk and sometimes I go up and get her some supplies" said Bri with a smile

"Do you think you could get her to come with us" asked Firen

"Maybe what are you willing to trade" ask Bri

"Well lets see what I've got, I have cookies, a few cokes, the fire letter envelope, and a hell hound hair blanket." Said Firen

"Hmmm I will take the blanket I can't get burned anyway" said Bri as she put the blanket in her bag

"Ya I noticed why is that" asked Emily

"Because of my element you know I am like you guys" said bri

"Ok your fire likes Firen" said Sidis

"Nope" said Bri "I am the element spirit I can do any thing even go to the under world it's so fun down there now that I think of it that how I met calypso" said Bri

Flashback

It was dark and the small girl was walking home on Halloween night she wore a small bear coat over a white tank top she had blond hair with small pink streaks and green eyes with a red mini skirt and striped leggings and thick boots and a skull belt.

As she was walking home she looked in her candy bag and noticed that she didn't have a lot of candy

"Aw man maybe I should try one last house" she said. She walked up the door and knocked on it when the door open "trick or treat" she said and they dropped the rest of the candy into the bowl "Well that was nice" she said as she smiled then walked away she took a short cut threw a park and heard a gunshot she look to her right and looked through a bush and saw three two of them had blindfolds and arms were tied behind their back the third was on the ground dead then again she heard a gunshot and saw the second man go down she was in shock she stood up and turned around and saw a man with a black long sleeve shirt and pants he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her over to a guy wearing the same thing but he had a gun in his hand with smoke coming out of it

"put her next to the last guy" said the guy with the gun as he handed his partner rope and a blind fold the man that had her took her and made her kneel next to the last guy that was alive and when she was blind folded she heard a man crying and saying "god please protect my wife a children" over and over again until she heard a gunshot and she felt him fall on her and his blood running on her clothing then everything was spinning when she heard one last gunshot she.

She open her eyes and saw woman standing over her with a white dress and clear eyes and white hair the woman motion for her to follow her the took off Bri stood up and followed and the woman brought Bri to man with wings one was white and one was black

He had half his hair whit and the other half black

"Your name" he asked

"Um my name is Brianna" said bri

He looked through a giant book

"Ok this way madam" he said showing her to a room then he left when bri turn around there was calypso

"Hi I am calypso and you share this room with me" said calypso

"O hi I am Brianna but you can call me bri so what is this place" asked bri

"The underworld" said calypso giving bri some rings

"what are these" asked bri

"they represent what type of thing you are down here the skull represents demon" said calypso showing bri a tattoo of a skull on her own back

"I have a tattoo you have jewelry" said calypso

"so the under world how did you die" asked bri

"I didn't" said calypso

"why are you here then" asked bri

"because I like it here it's a element I have" said calypso

"tell me more about these elements your talking about" said bri

end of flashback

Chapter 3


End file.
